Talk:Tropes/Bechdel
Numbers This page has a lot of numbers, so I'm putting the work on the talk page. This way it's easy to update and easy for others to check. SingingEarth ✉  19:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Recurring characters numbers Women Past 7 - (4 dead, 3 living) :Mean: 7.14 eps /1.14 seasons :Median: 7 episodes / 1 Season :Mode: 5.5 episodes / 1 Season :Range: 10 episodes / 1 Season *Jordan McKee - 14 /2 one season> *Claire Callahan- 11 *Eleanor Carr - 7 *Evidence Ryan -7 half season> *Julia Carr - 4 *Audrey 2 - 4 *Jess - 3 Not included: Rhonda - 2 Not included: Arla Cogan - 2 Current 5 total (4 regular, 1 voice) (as of "Lighthouse") :Mean: 34 eps/5 characters = 6.8 episodes / 1.8 seasons :Median: 7 episodes / 1 season :Mode: 6.8 episodes / 1 season :Range: 8 / 3 seasons *Jennifer - 11 *Laverne - 8 - 4 seasons *Gloria - 7 *Rebecca - 5 *Vicki - 3 - 2 seasons Total 12 total (4 dead) :Mean: 84 / 12 = 7 episodes | seasons: 1.42 :Median: 7 | 1 :Mode: 7 | 1 :Range: 11 | 3 *Jordan McKee - 14 / 2 seasons one season> *Claire Callahan - 11 *Jennifer - 11 *Laverne - 8 - 4 seasons *Eleanor Carr - 7 *Evidence Ryan -7 ----- Median half season> *Gloria - 7 Median *Rebecca - 5 *Julia Carr - 4 *Audrey 2 - 4 *Jess - 3 *Vicki - 3 - 2 seasons Men Past 8 (6 dead, 2 living) :Mean: 6.75 episodes / 2 seasons :Median: 7.5 episodes / 1.5 seasons :Mode: 8.5 episodes / 1 season :Range: 6 episodes / 3 seasons *Rudy Lucassi - 9 - 4 seasons *Edmund Driscoll - 9 - 2 seasons *Garland Wuornos - 8 - 3 seasons *Byron Howard- 8 - 3 seasons Wade Crocker - 7 Tommy Bowen - 6 Chris Brody - 4 James Cogan - 3 Current 7 total (as of "Lighthouse) :Mean: 124 episodes/7 characters = 17.71 episodes // 2.57 seasons :Median: 19 episodes/3 seasons :Mode: 5 episodes/2.5 seasons :Range: 29 episodes/3 seasons *Vince Teagues- 34 - 4 seasons *Dave Teagues- 32 - 4 seasons *Dwight Hendrickson - 20 - 3 seasons *Stan - 19 - 4 seasons *William - 9 *Sinister - 5 *Heavy - 5 Total :Total:15 :Mean: 177 episodes / 15 characters - 11.8 episodes || 34 seasons / 15 characters = 2.26 :Median: 8 | 2 seasons :Mode: 9 episodes | 1 seasons :Range: 31 episodes | 3 seasons *Vince Teagues- 34 - 4 seasons *Dave Teagues- 32 - 4 seasons *Dwight Hendrickson - 20 - 3 seasons *Stan - 19 - 4 Seasons *Rudy Lucassi - 9 - 4 seasons *Edmund Driscoll - 9 - 2 seasons *William - 9 *Garland - 8 - 3 seasons -- Median episodes *Byron Howard- 8 - 3 seasons *Wade Crocker - 7 *Tommy Bowen - 6 *Sinister - 5 *Heavy - 5 *Chris Brody - 4 *James Cogan - 3 :4 seasons - 4 :3 seasons - 3 :2 seasons - 1 :1 Seasons - 7